charabattlesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bobobo Bo Bo-Bobo All Verses
Résumé Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo est un manga d'action / aventure comique qui se déroule dans un environnement post-apocalyptique. L’année est la 3001,5 et l’Empire du Maruhage dirigé par Tsuru Tsurulina IV oblige tout le monde à devenir chauve. Les rebelles, étant Bo-bobo et ses amis vont à l'encontre des chasseurs de cheveux dans le but de les éliminer définitivement. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo se déroule un an après la première partie, après la défaite du Maruhage Empire et du Reverse Maruhage Empire. Les rebelles sont de retour après une formation pour sauver l'humanité et mené la bataille finale contre le retour de Tsuru Tsurulina lV et son nouvelle empire surpuissant. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Crew ou Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Wtf Crew se déroule des dizaines d'années après la fin du combat contre Tsuru Tsurulina IV. Bo-bobo réuni des alliés pour entamer alors de nouvelles aventures qui sont plus sérieuses avec de nouveau personnages inédit.Ils font face à d'incalculable menaces tout en voyageant à travers les mondes. Mais pourront-ils échappé à la légendaire guerre céleste menaçant la destruction de la création? Note: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Wtf Crew ou Hajike crew est une suite parallèle du mangas méconnu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo avec une collaboration de certaines personnes.Cette série est l'absurdité pure,une comédie /parodie qui aime défié son quotidien(tout comme l'oeuvre original) tout en parodiant le système de tier ''',dont Bo-bobo,Nakuke,des Hajakelistes et d'autre le révolutionne. Concepts et Explications '''SHINKEN: dans Bo-bobo ce sont plus que de simples styles de combat.ils sont un ensemble de capacités attachées à d'autres choses. Certains Shinkens impliquent manipuler des choses spécifiques, certains manipulent des parties du corps ou utilisent certaines parties du corps pour effectuer des attaques et des capacités, certains Shinkens tournent autour de styles de combat pour effectuer des techniques, et certains Shinkens tournent autour de concepts pour effectuer des techniques. Beaucoup de Shinkens ont des attaques divisées en "Ōgi", ou attaques secrètes. Ce sont les techniques utilisées par chaque Shinkens, et parfois d'autres Ōgi plus puissants tels que "Chōōgi" ou Super Attaque secrète. Ceux-ci peuvent être des choses allant des réalités de poches,à univers, domaines,ou de dimensions supérieur qu'ils contrôlent et maintiennent. Transcendent ôgi : "Chouzetsu" "superior" permet de surpasser,transcendé, un concept,une loi,une situation,un pouvoir ,un monde ou tout autre chose.Il n'ya pas de limite précis à ce pouvoir c'est pour cela généralement qu'il n'y a que quelques rares personnes pouvant utilisé et eux même ne l'utilisent que rarement. Le shinken de Bo-bobo lui est décrit comme pouvant transcendé tout '''et il peut le mélangé au '''Hajike qui est un pouvoir illimité et supérieur aux Shinkens de la série. Note: Hanage Shinken, "Sandwi Gokui", ou Trois Grands Essentiels..., sont des techniques même au-delà de Shinken, les plus puissantes qui peuvent être démontrées. Pour Bo-bobo, les techniques impliquaient directement les dieux Nosehair, lui donnant plus de pouvoir au-delà des cieux. HAJIKE: l'Hajike est pratiqué par un Hajakeliste.C'est quelqu'un qui vie de manière complètement bizzare et absurde afin de faire des choses imprévisible,illogique.C'est un art.L'Hajike peut-être utilisé comme un concept ou même comme une loi de la réalité. Les niveaux bas de Hajike sont utilisés pour égaler la Toonforce où les utilisateurs moyennement puissants l'utilisent pour le Déformation de la Réalité, la Manipulation de Taille, le ou le changement de forme,la Duplication et la Régénération allant de Mi-Haut à Mi-Divin).L'Hajike peut même changer la biologie de quelqu'un et même sa race.Il peut changer la mortalité de quelqu'un ou ramener des gens à la vie, ou tuer des gens.L'Hajike a été utilisé pour la manipulation de probabilité à des niveaux élevés, et est également couramment utilisé pour la manipulation du scénario. La plupart des utilisateurs Hajike ont briser le 4ème mur,et certains usages de Hajike le traitent même comme énergie. Les utilisateurs Hajike aussi puissants que Don Patch et Bo-bobo ont même une "Hajike Souls". -Les plus grands Hajikelistes se réunissent une fois par an pour une compétition pour décider qui est le meilleur Hajikeliste, et ils l'appellent le Roi Hajike. Le Roi Hajike reçoit un collier avec un "H" en or qui peut les emmener à la Terre Sainte Hajike. Don Patch a été Hajike-King pendant 50 ans d'affilée, alors qu'il n'a que 26 ans. Après Don Patch, c'était Rice, et après lui, Bo-bobo. Hajike est dit transcendé tout(même les délires) de nombreuses,ainsi que dans le databook. La Manipulation du tier: '''Certains personnages ont conscience '''du système de tier et peuvent le manipuler à des niveaux bas comme d'autres à des niveaux élevés.Cela passe par une sorte de manipulation du scénario à un niveau extrême et peut être utilisé pour se minimiser et donc devenir plus faible en manipulant les codes du système mais aussi pour changer les statistiques,devenir,réécrire la biographie d'un autre personnage,prendre de l'avance dans un combat,ou encore augmenté sont propre niveau.La plupart peuvent en mourir ou être supprimer de l'histoire avec un taux très élevé.Seul quelques rares personnes et surtout les meilleurs Hajakelistes peuvent survivre et peuvent résisté à cette manipulation à savoir que Bo-bobo est le plus grand Hajakeliste de tous. Nouveautés HISTOIRES INFINIES/INFINITE STORIES: ce sont des histoires infini. Chaque histoires sont des réalités/domaines/timelines/Dimensions supérieur en fonction de la précision. Qui font parti de l'étendu du verse. # Le principe c'est que les lecteurs peuvent créer des chapitres/histoires spéciaux en parallèle au mangas. Tout en respectant le scénario originale. # Bobobo-End alias L'infini Auteur est la représentation de tout les auteurs du monde(réel inclue). Il à crée les histoires infini et sans fin.Il est réel et fictif,il à un côté pacifiste. Son coeur rouge représente la bonté,le monde,les créations et les histoires.(lire la partie 4) # Le couteau Anti-fiction: '''transcende tout et est"un author autority supérieur".Il tue un personnage fictif d'un seul coup de couteau et seulement un seul( se battre contre le spectre et se faire Tuer est une chose différente,la personne peut revenir à la vie si il/elle, à des hax pour ). Il supprime de façon définitive le perso dans toutes les histoires,réalités ou il existe et crée un autre "mangas" ou celui-ci na jamais existé.Il reste invincible il n'existe aucun moyen de le tuer,il nullifie absolument tout concepts fictif,voyage à travers les fictions,Reset,manipule,réécrit et est Omniscient et Omniprésent.Le seul moyen de le battre serai de" cheater",comme dans un jeu vidéo. Mais ce moyen de n'es pas encore connu. # '''Bobobo-End/ Bo: : L'enfant alias Bobobo-end alias l'auteur infini est l'être suprême ultime et tenté de le comprendre n'est pas applicable.Il représente tout les auteurs du monde et réel inclue (qui eux même sont à l'origine des personnages "Omnipotent" fictif tel que: Kami Tenchi,TOAA etc).Toute personne qui se dit auteur ou créateur de quoique ce soit est aussitôt la représentation de "Bobobo-end" mais également sa volonté,son histoire,son autorité,son tout. Il ne se limite ni à la fiction ni au réel, "personne n'est Bobobo-end,mais l'enfant est tout". Histoire limité et apparence : Son apparence principale est celle d'un enfant,il ressemble à Bo-bobo bo bo-bobo quand il était jeune,mais il est différent et possède un coeur rouge.Sous ça forme adulte il se nomme "Bo"(car il en a décidé ainsi) avec une nouvelle tenue comme parfois simplement rayonnant.Il aime voyagé à travers les fictions(mangas,LN,VN...) ou les réécrire afin de donner une "Happy-end" à ceux qui le méritent. Extra: Comme il est réellement possible de lui parlé,il accepte quelques fois d'écrire des Crossovers ou de dessiné ce que lui demande les fans. Note: cette série est l'absurdité pure,une comédie /parodie qui aime défié son quotidien tout en parodiant le système de tier ''',dont Bo-bobo,Nakuke,des Hajakelistes et d'autre le révolutionne. C'est quoi des Meta-worlds ? Un Meta-World transcende toute les théories de l'espace et le temps,les concepts de dimensions supérieur.Il n'a pas vraiment de forme,certains sont dimensionless.Chaque histoires peut possédé 1 à une infinité de Meta-World,des personnages peuvent créer des Meta-Worlds. '''Infinite-Meta-World avant sa destruction Puissance du Verse La partie 1 est remplie de personnages avec une grande variété de haxs utiles tels que la Toon Force, La Déformation de la Réalité, Résurrection, La Manipulation du Scénario et L'et même Manipulation Conceptuelle. Leur puissance au début commence de Multi-Solar System ou Universal+, et par la suite, les personnages sont des Complex Multivers avec certains atteignant L'Hyperverse level voir Métaverse. La partie 2 est encore à l'étude, mais elle est nettement plus puissante. La partie 3 est infiniment plus forte et Il possède aussi une infinité d'être Métaversal et Métaversal+ à cause du "infinite stories" qui sont des fictions (verses) différent mais faisant partie de l'étendu du verse.Le top tier lui est plus for qu'une infinité de Metaversal+ ,le god tier est un Omnipotent. Personnages Rebelles: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Beauty Don Patch Heppokomaru Tokoro Tennosuke Softon Dengakuman Hatenko Torpedo Girl Serviceman Bububu-bu Bu-bubu Gaoh Pokomi Maruhage Empire Bloc les membres de la base Tokoro Tennosuke Hatenko Softon Dengakuman Rice Quatre rois célestes Gunkan Purupū OVER Halekulani Cyber City Pana Sonic Shibito Won Ronga Désespoir-kun J Giga Autres Nenchaku Yami Yasha Asajiro Ancien Empire Maruhage Rububa les Bulles Rose-Lily Kikunojō Ujikin TOKIO Combat Blues Rem Jeda le Dieu du Vent Lambada Hanpen Tsuru Tsururina III Sens Inverse Maruhage Empire Halon Oni LOVE Crimson The Three Sacks Byakkyō Bebebe-be Be-bebe Hydrate Hair Kingdom Hell Dolphin Red K and Blue D Icen Bi-bibi Dokkyun Suicide Corp Fine Bird of Paradise Wandering Tofu Goisu Shigeki X Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi Neo Maruhage Empire Jati Master JOY Pokomi Plain Bread-chan Porusutoroi Jobus Hīrage Usui Shiryuen Kamara Princess Chinchiro Gura-san the Punisher Babuu Bo-bobo Black Yononaka Namero Tsuru Tsururina III Fusions Bobopatch Bobopatchnosuke Denbo Patchbobo Tenbobo Kintenbo Adult Woman Lubobo Autres King Nosehair Microbe Missiki Dessparkles Kenshin Dessparkles Minasha Dessparkles WTF Crew Bobobo-bo Bo-bo Takashi Adju Yumei.D Nakuke Takashi Don patch Xary Yumei.D Xeff Deimond Luvi Dessparkles Cheslock Tatsura Cécile Yukina Pepita Krista Gashin Membre à part entière L/ Lewis Torpedo Girl The Death Illuminati Erasyd Nikita Meyre Nagine Olne Mone Max Sound La Statue Illuminatie Gods La Statue Illuminatie L/Lewis Démons Xeff Deimond The Death Aragon Ulquizza Cerbère Creators/Outer-God Pepita Krista(Evil) Sum Zoku Nakuke Takashi Meta Cécile Yukina Bo-bobo Black Hades Au Dessus(Top Tier) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Anti-fiction/9999 Asajiro Nakuke Takashi Omnipotent Bobobo-End/Bo Catégorie:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo